I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic breadmaking machines and, more particularly, to an automatic breadmaking machine with adjustment means for adjusting the baking temperature, baking time and rise time in response to the atmospheric pressure and atmospheric temperature external to the breadmaking machine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic breadmaking machines are known in the art which are capable of kneading, baking and rising bread and other types of bakery products. Conventional breadmakers may now be completely automatic requiring no decision-making about the kneading, baking and rising steps. Such breadmakers may also provide for manual operation, whereby the user decides how long the dough should be kneaded, left to rise and be baked.
Conventional breadmakers provide means for measuring and controlling internal temperature adequately, but do not adjust the operation of the breadmaker in response to changes in the atmospheric pressure, which varies by altitude, and also by the atmospheric temperature. Optimum baking times and temperatures can vary significantly for higher-altitude kitchens. For example, a bundt-style cake requires a 25.degree. F. increase (for example from 350.degree. F. to 375.degree. F.) in baking temperature and a 10 minute reduction in baking time (from 45 to 35 minutes) at 4,000 feet compared to sea level. The rise time necessary to raise the bread or cake is also affected by the starting temperatures of the materials and the ambient temperature surrounding the breadmaking machine.
Up until now, extensive manual experimentation of baking time and baking temperature was required for manual breadmakers in order to compensate for the ambient temperature and pressure differentials existing at differing altitudes. Also, for automatic breadmakers, poorly baked bread would often be produced.